This invention relates to a system for applying a mastic material to a surface.
The term "mastic material" is intended to cover any of various pasty substances used as coatings or adhesives. For example, mastic materials are finding increasing application in the automotive field and, specifically, are finding increasing application in facilitating the attachment of plastic automotive body panels to steel skeletons to form the automotive body. It is important in such applications that the volume of mastic material delivered by the system be precisely controllable in accordance with any predetermined volume profile. Whereas mastic applicator systems have been developed and utilized which are capable of providing such precise control of the volume of the mastic, these prior art systems are extremely complicated and extremely bulky and expensive, thereby significantly limiting their applicability in commercial environments.